What's the point?
by harley944
Summary: Sasuke's come back but not for the reason everyone thinks. He came back for a girl but whos the lucky girl in Konoha nicknamed 'Lily.'
1. Chapter 1

_thought_

"speaking"

Rookie Nine and Gaara-20

Team Gai and Kankuro-21

Temari-22

Naruto and Gaara are the kazekages and hokage of their village.

Naruto POV

_Why has he returned. There is no reason for him to be here. Unless...maybe he was sent here to destroy Konoha. I'm happy that he is back but that has to be an evil reason. He would not come home on his own or would he?_

Sakura POV

_Finally he is home. We can finally settle down and start a family that he has always wanted. And I can be Mrs. Uchiha. I can picture our wedding now. During the spring under a sakura tree. I will the light in his live that he hasn't had in a long time. Everything will be perfect and we'll have lots of kids. I can't believe that he finally came back for me. After 7 years of waiting I will have that wedding and family i wanted._

Sasuke POV

_Okay. I got into Konoha fine but I still have to go through that damn trial to see my punishment. Maybe killing Orichimaru and Itachi would reduce the sentence or soften up the hokage. I heard from Orichimaru that she can be a real hard ass. But at least I will be able to try...no I will get her back but I did notice when I first came back that the kazekage looks at her like the way Itachi had looked at her. She was always reaching out to help people._

Normal POV

"Uchiha Sasuke, why have you come back to the village?"

"I came back to restore my honor in Konoha."_ And for her._

"You will be put in probation and constant watch by ANBU. You will also have a curfew and will be living with ANBU captain of the cat squad. You will be by there side everywhere you go and listen to every order they give you."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"Who you callin lady."

"Naruto...your hokage...well I guess you finally reach your dream as did I."

"Yeah...I guess we both did it but at what price did you have to pay."

"I paid the price I had to. I did what I had to do to make my future family safe from my brother. I really came back for my lily."

"You were actually dating a girl named Lily. That's really hard to believe."

"No you dope. That's just her nickname I gave her."

"Then who was it...Sakura right...no maybe Ino...no...ARGH...who is she."

"You will just have to wait and find out. But let's just say she's a close friend."

'Lily's' POV

_Sasuke what are doing back here. You said that you were leaving and never coming back. Will you make up your damn mind._


	2. Chapter 2

Cat-san(or Cat) captain of the cat squad

"Sasuke Uchiha you will follow me. I will show you where you will be staying. I'll see you later Hokage-sama."

"Bye Cat-san, Sasuke-teme. Cat-san would you mind bringing Sasuke to the ramen bar so we can catch and then we could go training? I'll even invite Sakura along."

"Sure Hokage-sama but is it okay if I invite a few people?"

"No need for the formalities Cat-chan but sure."

"Ok Naruto. See ya later."

At the Cat-san's apartment

"We're here. I have one rule and that's listen and do as you are told. Otherwise we shouldn't have a problem," Cat said. They both walked into a living room. "This is the living room and through that door way is the kitchen." Cat pointed to the kitchen and then pointed the other way. "Down that hallway is three doors. The left door is your room and the right door is my room. The door all the way at the end of the hall is the bathroom. Go get ready. You have five minutes."

Sasuke POV

_Who the hell does she think she is bossing me around!? She is such a fucking bitch!! I actually thought it would be easy to live with this girl but now I don't think I can. She was nice to Naruto. Why would she hate me?? I don't even know her. At least the apartment isn't that bad._

"Your an asshole for leaving."

"I'm an asshole!? At least I'm not acting like a bitch by bossing someone around like they're scum!!"

"You are scum!! You broke Lily's heart when you left"

"How would you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that i haven't update in a REALLY long time...im going to try to more often!

Thank you everyone who reviewed...i especially liked to thank girl-of-anime...you gave me the idea making cat-san neji.

DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto!

* * *

Recap:

_"Your an asshole for leaving."_

_"I'm an asshole! At least I'm not acting like a bitch by bossing someone around like they're scum!"_

_"You are scum! You broke Lily's heart when you left"_

_"How would you know?"_

"I know everything about your relationship with her! I was her shoulder to cry on when you left!"

"I never meant to hurt her. I had to leave and defeat Itachi. He would have come back for her. I would not been able to protect her from him if I didn't get stronger. Who are you anyway to be yelling at me? You haven't shown me your identity!"

"You didn't need to protect her. I was assigned her protector the day she was born. It's me Neji!"

Neji took off the cat mask only to reveal his white, angery eyes. His face showed nothing but disgust for the man he saw before him.

"Hinata was never your concern."

"Yes she was. I loved her! I only cared only for her. She helped me through everything and I had to get stronger to protect. Itachi was going to come back for her one day. You and I both knew it. He also loved her. She was too innocent and naive to understand anything at that point."

"She wasn't as innocent and naive as you thought. She knew exactly how Itachi felt and he did come back for her once. It was right before you left. She declined his offer and said she was in love with you! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT! Naruto is actually smarter than you."

Sasuke looked at Neji with disbelieve. He couldn't believe that his brother had come and Hinata had denied him. How could she have told him.

"You must be lying! Hinata would have told me. She was my Lily"

"She knew would still want to get your revenge. How was she suppose to tell you when she knew that you would try to kill him. She loved him like a brother. She had helped and he trained her. He was her mentor. There was a lot of things she didn't tell you Sasuke but she she did it so you wouldn't be upset and do anything stupid."

"Where is she? I have to see her."

"First of all you are not going anywhere near her and second your having dinner with Hokage-Sama and Sakura-san at that ramen place the hokage loves so much. Hurry up and get changed so we can go."

A few minutes later Neji and Sasuke were both changed.

"Looks like we'll have to go clothes shopping for you soon but for now you'll just have to deal with borrowing some of Naruto's old clothes. You look pretty good in orange."

"I really hate you."

"It was Naruto's idea to give you his clothes."

"Let's just go and get this over with."

* * *

At Ichirakus

"**SURPRISE SASUKE! WELCOME BACK!**"

"Welcome back Teme. This party is for you."

Sakura came running up with tears in her eyes and hugged Sasuke around his neck.

"I'm so glad your back. I missed you so much Sasuke-kun. I've waited for you to come back."

"Get off of me."

Sasuke threw Sakura off of him.

"Sasuke-kun why would you do that?"

"Come on Sakura. He has to get used to being back home."

"Your right Naruto. I'll see you later Sasuke-kun."

Sakura walked but not before she turned around to wink and blow a kiss to Sasuke.

"Where is Hinata?"

"She and Gaara had a meeting with the Hyuuga Head and council. Why are you asking Sasuke?"

"It's none of your business Naruto. I have unfinished business with her."

"Well she is supposed to come around a little later."

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"Hey everyone look who finally decided to join the party."

As Sasuke truned to see who came he saw her. The girl he came back for. The only one he had cared enough about to actually risk his life to join Orichimaru and kill his brother. She was finally where he could see her. What he saw wasn't the little girl he knew. What he saw was a beautiful woman that looked nothing like the Hinata he saw that last night. Her hair had grown out from the short bob she had to long strands that came to her mid back. No longer did she have her baby fat but she was thin with curves in all the right places and her bust was at least a D-cup maybe even bigger. Her face had more of a heart-shaped and her lips were plumb. Her eyes had more of a lavender tint to them and held innocence and wisdom in them. No longer did she wear her beige coated but instead wore a simple white tank top and a thin, black sweater along with black capri training pants. Next to her was Gaara. He held a protective gleam in his eye as he saw Sasuke looking at Hinata. Hinata ventured from Gaara side to talk to a certain girl with two buns upon her head.

"Can you believe Sasuke is back Hinata?"

"It is quite the shocker."

"I'll be right back. Have to get Lee before he tries to drink anymore sake."

"Alright see you later."

Sasuke walked up behind Hinata without her knowing.

"Hello my Lily."


	4. Shocker!

_RECAP:_

_"Can you believe Sasuke is back Hinata?"_

_"It is quite the shocker."_

_"I'll be right back. Have to get Lee before he tries to drink anymore sake."_

_"Alright see you later."_

_Sasuke walked up behind Hinata without her knowing._

_"Hello my Lily."_

"O hello Sasuke-san. It is good to see you back home."

'Come now Hinata. No need for the formalities. Your speaking as if we're perfect strangers.'

'We are strangers Sasuke-san.'

'Can we speak in some place more secluded?'

'I don't think right now is the best time Sasuke.'

'Why not Hinata?'

'Well for one thing Sakura keeps looking over here, this party is for you, and I don't think Neji or Gaara would like it if I was anywhere near you alone.'

'Who cares? Just come with me.'

'No Sasuke. I won't go with you!"

'Just come with me,' Sasuke said grapping Hinata's hand.

'NO! LET ME GO!'

In a few seconds Sasuke was pinned down with sand and an angry Neji with his byagukan activated ready to charge. Hinata was hidden behind Gaara who was pissed.

'Don't you ever go near her again Uchiha.'

'Gaara calm down he wasn't going to hurt me,' Hinata defended. She put her hand on his shoulder to pull his concentration. 'Put your sand away and Neji deactivate your byagukan. Sasuke I will meet with you tomorrow at noon in thr training fields. Please no one follow. That means you Sakura-san. I'm sorry for interrupting the party. We shall be going. Come on Neji, Gaara.'

Naruto walked out of the bathroom. 'What did I miss?'

**THE NEXT DAY 12:30**

Under a tree sat Sasuke Uchiha.

'Where the hell is she?'

'I'm right here Sasuke.'

'Your a half and hour late. Where were you?'

'I had other things to do.'

'Whatever. We need to talk.'

'Talk? You want to talk now. I wanted to talk to you the whole time you were gone. I wanted to talk to you before you left. That night but you were gone. How could you have left me!'

'I was doing it to protect you!'

'You didn't need to protect me. I was fine and safe in Konoha. I would have been happy too but the one person I wanted wasn't here.'

'You seem fine now! You even replaced me with Gaara!'

'Gaara didn't replace you. That's not how our relationship is.'

"Then what is your relationship?'

'I can't tell you!'

'Why not?'

'It's top secret and you don't control me! I can do whatev...' Sasuke kissed Hinata. Sasuke lifted Hinata up and went to his apartment.

'I think we should finish this. It'll be just like old times.'

'No I can't!'

'Why?'

'Because last time I got pregnant.'


End file.
